Diplomacy
The Diplomacy screen displays your current diplomatic status with the other major empires and allows you to conduct negotiations with them. Your empire stands at the bottom center, and the other empires are laid out according to your relations. Unknown empires are located the farthest; allied empires are close to you. *“Unknown” means you have not yet met this empire, and must discover it by meeting one of its armies or cities on the Adventure Map. *“War” means that you are engaged in an all-out war with this empire. *“Cold War” is the default status when you meet another empire. You can generally engage each other’s troops in neutral territory, but both their territory and yours are protected from aggression until war is declared. *“Peace” allows you to develop advanced diplomatic agreements which can mutually benefit both empires *“Alliance” is a stronger bond between two empires which grants them mutual defenses. Declaring war on an empire is risky, but declaring war on an empire allied with another is even riskier. To initiate diplomatic negotiations with an empire, simply click on the base of the figure that represents it. You can also hover your mouse over their portrait to select if you want to initiate diplomatic negotiations or if you want to check their diplomatic relations with other empires. The Advanced Diplomatic Status bar indicates an NPC's current emotive state towards you. * "Blood Brothers" indicate that you have pleased them in some way. You need not be in an alliance or peace with them for this to occur. * "Careful" occurs when you have taken a negative action against another empire, such as being aggressive during cold war, or stealing pearls. * "Trusting" occurs when you are considered a peaceful empire. * "Indifferent" is caused by another empire not paying attention to you, because you have not become a threat or friend to them as of yet. * "Worried" occurs when another empire is threatened by your formidable military. * "Mildly Jealous" occurs when you have a higher global score or number of cities. * "Terrified" occurs when another empire truly feels you are a threat, but they cannot do anything to stop you from taking action against them. * "Triumphant" occurs when another empire has ruined your empire by taking multiple cities, destroying your units, or majorly suppressing you. * "Exhausted" occurs when another empire who is at war with you has lost many cities or units, and is tired of mindlessly producing units just for them to be killed and make no progress towards destroying you. * "Truce" happens when you are at truce with another empire. After 20 turns, this will likely go to "Leery". * "Leery" occurs after a truce has ended, or you have taken a negative action against an empire. Negotiation screen The Negotiation Screen allows you to conduct Diplomacy and Trade with other empires. It is divided into the following parts: #Your empire is on the top left, the empire you are examining on the top right #In addition to your global status, you also have a diplomatic score indicating your status with that empire. The diplomatic score evolves based on your diplomatic actions, and determines the Influence cost of diplomatic actions with this empire #You can select terms of different categories to make a deal. “Treaties” are high level diplomatic agreements which can be used, for instance, to declare War and Peace. Other categories can be used as gifts or trade, or also to balance a particular deal and make sure the other empire accepts it. #You can also select terms for the other empire. Some terms are symmetrical (such as declaring peace), others are unilateral (resources, technologies). #The overall deal being offered is summarized here #The gauge indicates the likelihood that the other empire will accept your deal. #When you are ready you can make an offer, but you must have enough Influence points to propose the deal. The Influence cost of a deal is greatly influenced by your diplomatic score with the other empire. For instance, if you have a very good relation with another empire, declaring war on it will be very expensive, while it will be more affordable it your relations are already bad. Once you have validated your offer, you will receive a notification letting you know if the deal has been accepted. Some deals, such as declaring war, to do not require an answer…